


It's Complicated

by Panlock



Series: The Arrangement [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panlock/pseuds/Panlock
Summary: Snapshots of Naruto and Kakashi fending off questions about their arrangement. They spend all day trying to convince everyone else that it's not like that, and then spend their evenings together doing *exactly* that. It's complicated, and it only gets more complicated when Naruto finally accepts he might have feelings for his former teacher...yah know, after everyone and their brother point out that it's totally obvious.Naruto should have an answer; he should be able to explain why he doesn’t love Kakashi like he loves Sasuke, but he can’t.NOT BETA READ





	1. Authors Note

Authors note: 

The first few chapters jump ahead in time a bit. 

If this wasn't clear before, this series starts about a year after the end of the war and Naruto is 19. 

The first three fics (already posted) in this series take place over a six month period. 

It's Complicated covers the next six months, so by the end Naruto is around 20. 

Just as a bit of a tease, I've already written some of the scenes for when Sasuke returns. It's still a WIP and I'm really polishing it, BUT GUYS. I CANNOT WAIT TO SHARE IT.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues, things change, and Naruto and Kakashi both get the third degree from some concerned parties.  
/// /// /// /// /// ///
> 
> Of course, even though they hadn’t had a proper conversation in months, that doesn’t mean Kurama has been in the dark all this time. There was no way to totally blot him out, just as Naruto is also always aware of and linked to Kurama. So, naturally, the fox-demon knew all about Kakashi. He plans on mercilessly ribbing the blond about that.

* * *

XiiX

* * *

  
The Monday following Naruto's apology, Shikamaru walks into the Hokage's office to find the blond chatting with Kakashi. The alpha is leaning against his desk, stifling a laugh while Naruto reads an incident report out loud. He’s detailing Konohamaru’s latest prank with all the pride of a rotten older brother. The scene makes the beta pause because, while he is happy to see that the two reconciled, it's evident that the pair did so _arduously_ and _multiple times. _

Naruto looks up and notices that the beta has stopped in the middle of the room. "Hey, are you sick or something?" He asks cluelessly, totally unaware of how he oozes _sex._

Shikamaru looks to the ceiling, pinching his nose, and mutters something that sounds a lot like _I don't get paid enough for this shit_ before stiffly walking toward Kakashi. "Here's the agenda for the week." He hands over the itinerary, as per his usual Monday routine, and turns away as soon as the paperwork is passed off. He can't get out of the room fast enough. "And crack a damn window! It smells like spring in here,” he adds as he shoves his hands in his pockets and walks out.

Naruto's jaw drops and he whips his head up at the alpha beside him, shocked and embarrassed in equal measure.

“Well,” Kakashi deadpans and scratches the side of his masked face. “That was awkward." He winces, unable to look at his scandalized former student. Maybe Shikamaru does deserve a raise. 

Naruto contemplates jumping out of the window when he cracks it open, but figures the fall isn't likely to hurt him so it's probably a moot point. "I'm going to work in the staffers office today," he croaks out. 

"Probably for the best," the alpha says cheerfully and even though most of his face is covered, Naruto knows he's grinning. 

After _that _incident, Naruto and Kakashi find a comfortable equilibrium between their new arrangement and remaining professional. During the day they interact as Hokage and apprentice. Naruto also switches to prescription strength blockers designed for sexually active omegas, which helps temper his otherwise potent scent. Shikamaru is forever grateful, bless. 

XiiX

Their relationship outside of work continues to grow more complicated, even if the younger ninja seems oblivious to it. They spend more nights together than not and Kakashi eventually gives the blond a key to his place. Most evenings result in sex, but not always. Sometimes they just spend time together, comfortable both in silence and conversation. The alpha is a better cook and often makes their meals, but Naruto isn’t a total disaster in the kitchen, either. They watch movies together and, on rare occasions, the omega can be convinced to give Kakashi a massage. All this occurs in private; publicly and officially nothing has changed.

The rumor mill still whirls, and Naruto frequently catches amused, knowing glances from other omegas but he says nothing. Kakashi, too, stays tight lipped anytime someone tries to probe him for details. Even Gai, who gently inquires during one of their (frankly exhausting) sparring matches, gets rebuffed with a sunny "I don't know what you're talking about." Mostly everyone at least has an idea of what’s going on, even if no one understands the depth of it. Kakashi can’t help but wonder if Sasuke, wherever he is, knows what’s going on. Ninja deal in information, and Naruto is well-known. It’s likely that the raven-haired alpha has heard rumors. Kakashi doesn’t know how to feel about that.

The silver-haired alpha does crack, however, when Iruka corners him one day during a scheduled visit to the Academy. In the end, it's embarrassingly easy for the teacher to get him to talk.

Kakashi is expected to speak to all graduating genin classes, even though speeches aren't really his thing. He's trying to slink away after the brats have been dismissed, thinking he should have sent Naruto, (the kids like him more anyways) when Iruka snatches the back of his Hokage robe and reels him away from the door by the collar. 

"Oh, no you don't," the sassy chuunin chastises and yanks Kakashi around by the neck like a misbehaving pup. The alpha doesn't even have a chance to feel amused by the treatment, because the younger, omega, _schoolteacher_ (jeez, does Kakashi have _any _authority around here?) is nagging him right away. "When were you planning on telling me about Naruto? I had to find out from Izumo, and that was months ago!" He hollers sternly, looking like a disapproving matron. 

"Er....I wasn't?" Kakashi winces, but then realizes that was clearly the wrong thing to say. 

"Hatake Kakashi, so help me, I will make your life a living hell if you don't explain what's going on right now!" He jabs his finger in the alpha's chest, not at all concerned he just threatened the Hokage and Anbu could rain down on his head at any second. 

Kakashi's anbu guards must decide they don't want any of Iruka's wrath, either, because no one comes to save him. "Eeeeh," the alpha waves his arms helplessly. "It's probably not what you think." 

"Start talking," the omega demands and closes the classroom door, providing privacy and effectively boxing the other in. 

Unless Kakashi wants to flee out the window (he has _some _self-respect, thank you) he's going to have to say something. Maybe Kakashi just has a weakness for strong-willed omegas, but he deflates, relents, and tells Iruka the whole damn story. 

Iruka listens patiently, slipping from stern older brother figure to kindly teacher effortlessly. He doesn't appear angered or disapproving of the _arrangement_ but still concerned for Naruto when he hears that suppressants don't work for the blond anymore. He can probably sympathize as an omega, himself. 

"I wish he had told me. I could have helped him prepare." The schoolteacher comments sadly when Kakashi breezes over how Naruto had some guilty feelings about needing a heat partner in the beginning. He doesn't go into detail here, and he's thankful the chuunin doesn't press for more information. 

"I think he was embarrassed,_"_ _ashamed, actually, _Kakashi thinks tenderly but doesn’t dare say it. 

Iruka might understand, anyways, because he sighs and leans against his instructor's table. "I saw Naruto a few days ago and tried to talk to him, but the brat took off. He seemed happy, though... you are taking care of him, aren't you?" 

"When he lets me," Kakashi admits. "Recently things have been...easier," he settles on and looks anywhere but at Iruka. 

The chuunin gives the other man a curious look. "Naruto rarely knows what's good for him." 

The alpha's eyes cut sideways, looking at the other. He doesn't like where this is going. "Watch it," he warns maybe a little more lowly than he intended. "It's just an arrangement. He's made that very clear." 

Iruka shrugs, unfazed by the uncharacteristically moody attitude from his Hokage. "If you say so." 

Kakashi thinks if half his jounin had guts like this bookish school teacher, Konoha would rule the world. "You're relentless," he huffs and crosses his arms. 

The omega grins, huge smile taking over his face without an ounce of shame. "I've been called worse. Anyways, thank you for taking care of him. It makes me feel better knowing he's got a decent alpha." 

Kakashi wants to argue. He's_ not _Naruto's alpha, not really... but his inner beast snarls and fumes at the proposed rebuttal. He growls deep and content, pleased with the compliment, but then immediately realizes he's acting like an idiot and tries to cover it up by clearing his throat. From Iruka's expression, it probably wasn't very convincing. The alpha stands up and opens his arms, feeling bullied and exhausted. "Am I free to go now, sensei?"

Luckily, Iruka releases him without much more fuss and Kakashi flees as quickly as his pride will allow. Maybe he said more than he intended, but at least he didn't make a scene. Damn, pushy omega's.

As he approaches his house, Kakashi can smell that Naruto is already inside. He plans to tell the blond about his run in with Iruka, but maybe make it sound like the chuunin was a bit more intimidating, or something...but he finds the blond sitting on his living room floor. Naruto's eyes are closed, and his arms are resting over his folded legs. The scene makes the alpha halt mid-step, both surprised and worried about disrupting the other’s concentration.

He can feel that the omega is deep in meditation. It’s obvious, considering his chakra is draped around his person, dense like a dome of protection. It’s probably a defensive measure, so that Naruto could sense if anyone got too close to his body while he was focused inward. Clearly, the blond is comfortable and experienced with this level of meditation. It shouldn’t surprise Kakashi, but he still finds himself marveling at the sight.

Naruto is a master Toad-Sage, more skilled than Jiraiya ever managed, and of course there is his connection to the Sage of Sixth Paths. It makes sense that the omega would have a strong spiritual nature and be adept in meditation. Kakashi has just never seen the (usually loud, boisterous, knucklehead) blond do it.

Not wanting to disturb the others meditation, Kakashi takes out one of his favorite novels and kicks back on the sofa.

XiiX

Kurama is surprised when he senses Naruto slip inward, meeting him in the muted orange landscape that is his dwelling. They hadn’t spoken in some time, both too stubborn to reconcile after their last disagreement. While the Jinchūriki and chakra beast agree on most things, there is one subject that remains sore: Naruto’s weakness for Sasuke. Their last conversation, right after Naruto got sick with heat-fever and almost killed himself and a random alpha, ended badly. In short, Kurama wanted his host to take a different mate and Naruto wouldn’t hear it.

Of course, even though they hadn’t had a proper conversation in months, that doesn’t mean Kurama has been in the dark all this time. There was no way to totally blot him out, just as Naruto is also always aware of and linked to Kurama. So, naturally, the fox-demon knew _all _about Kakashi. He plans on mercilessly ribbing the blond about that.

“Hey,” Naruto says somewhat bashfully when he finds the tailed beast lounging in a mindscape of their own creation.

Kurama is no longer sealed inside the blond but stays of his own choosing. With Naruto’s help, they had created a new dwelling for him and the drab, wooden cell is no more. Now Kurama spends his days in fields and forests, under soft orange light and gentle winds. None of it is real, exactly, but it’s maintained by Naruto’s genuine love and respect. Even while the two were irritated with one another, this space remained vibrant. It’s one of the reasons Kurama loved the young man so much. Even when Naruto was annoyed with him, his kindness never waned. Before Naruto, Kurama had only known humans to be fickle creatures with just enough compassion to get what they want and no more. By contrast, Naruto’s ability for love and understanding seemed limitless.

“Have you come to your senses, brat?” The fox sounds surly, but he tips his massive head toward Naruto and the blond hugs the side of his ferocious face. If the other tailed beasts saw him now, he would never hear the end of it.

Naruto sighs. The fox has made no effort to hide his contempt for the last Uchiha. On one hand, Naruto understands. Kurama knows, better than anyone, how much heartache Sasuke has caused him. Kurama has been a part of Naruto, with him, each time Sasuke tried to kill him, every time Naruto cried himself to sleep, every time Naruto looked at his reflection and wondered why he wasn’t enough.

And, if anyone can hold a grudge, it’s a chakra beast, apparently.

On the other hand, Kurama can’t comprehend romantic love and therefore remains unsympathetic to Naruto’s feelings for Sasuke. The fox demon is a creature of pure chakra and doesn’t really even have a gender. Kurama has accepted male pronouns because that’s how Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki spoke of him, but literally the fox is neither male, nor female. He doesn’t have a secondary gender (alpha, beta, omega), either. While he understands love, he can’t quite wrap his head around the difference between the love he has for Hagoromo and Naruto, and how Naruto feels about Sasuke.

Kurama also considers Naruto’s inner omega to be an oddity, something his own nature and chakra can’t relate to at all. It’s probably one of the reasons his tailed beast chakra interfered with the suppressants. It also prevents Kurama from intervening during the blonde’s heats—the fox can’t heal a heat fever. Regardless, the fundamental differences between them made Naruto explaining his feelings increasingly difficult and it confused and frustrated them both.

“I shouldn’t have gone so long without talking to you, I’m sorry.” Naruto admits and slides down the giant fox’s side, resting against his ribs.

Kurama looks sheepish, still surprised each time he snaps at the blond and Naruto simply returns with kindness. He drops his head between his paws, feeling a bit guilty now, himself. “It’s fine. I could have said something, too. I know things have been…difficult.”

The omega snorts. “Yeah, well, what else is new?” 

“You had me worried for a while, kit.” The fox demon may not understand the omega’s gender, but he was very much aware of Naruto’s health and when it’s compromised. There is very little the chakra beast can’t heal, but the omega’s heat-fevers are alien to him. He’s helpless to heal his host, and it scares Kurama to think Naruto might die from sheer stubbornness.

The blond sighs, “yea, I know. I’m sorry.” He looks ups at the fox-demon and grins. “I’ve missed talking to you, you know?”

Kurama blushes and grumbles, embarrassed by the human’s straight forwardness, but he missed their chats, too. They talk for some time, though it’s difficult to say for how long. Time moves differently within this place, but it feels like a few hours. They talk about the things Kurama had witnessed over the past few months and about the other tailed beasts, who are able to check in through Naruto. Eventually the fox brings up Kakashi.

“It took you long enough to admit you enjoy your time with the White Fang,” the fox teases. 

Naruto sputters and flails against Kurama’s side. “First, the White Fang is his _dad.”_

“They look the same though,” Kurama points out cluelessly, as if all humans with silver hair should have the same name. 

The blond opens his mouth to ask how the fox would even know that but stops. He realizes Kurama probably saw Hatake Sakumo through his mother’s eyes years ago when Kakashi was still a child. He shakes his head, lamenting the strangeness that is his life. “And two, could you _not _talk like that? It’s weird,” his face is crimson.

“What?” Kurama shrugs in an oddly human way. “Hatake keeps your silly omega-parts from killing you. That’s a good thing.”

“Oh my god,” Naruto groans in horror. “Don’t ever say ‘omega parts’, again. Ever.” It’s like talking to an out of touch parent trying to use slang.

The fox wrinkles his brow, clearly not understanding what he said wrong, but ultimately decides it’s not important. He’d much rather get back to teasing his human host. “But you _do_ you like Hatake, don’t you?” The demon isn’t going to let this go. He’s _seen_ them together, after all. “It _looks _like you enjoy it. _He_ looks like he enjoys it, too—”

Naruto shouts and claws at his own face. “Ga, yes, you stupid fox! I…it’s not so bad, I guess.”

Kurama laughs so hard his ribs shake and Naruto bounces against his heaving side. “You guess? Ha, I feel like _I _should send Hatake flowers, and he’s not even bedding me.”

“Would you _shut up_,” Naruto yells and swats at the fox behind him. Kurama only laughs harder. “You’re so embarrassing,” he grumbles and crosses his arms.

“I’m just happy you’ve found someone who hasn’t tried to kill you,” the fox huffs.

“Not this again,” Naruto groans and flops back against Kurama’s fur. “I didn’t come here to fight.”

“I don’t understand, kit. You and your omega are very confusing.” Another strange thing, Kurama can… hear Naruto’s inner omega. The chakra beast has tried to describe it before, but the omega can’t talk with words. Kurama is only able to sense impressions, desires, impulses.

Naruto’s omega is essentially a part of his subconscious. It’s that part of his identity that nature has devoted to attracting a mate, sex, producing young, protecting his pack and family and pups. It’s not a separate being, like Kurama is, but it exists under the surface like Naruto’s chakra. Sometimes, Naruto thinks it’s a miracle he’s not totally insane, considering how many moving parts his identity has at any given moment.

“I know Hatake makes you happy,” Kurama continues. He’s trying to make sense of Naruto’s feelings, not realizing that the blond hasn’t sorted them out yet, either. “Your omega likes him, too. Why don’t you love him like you love the Uchiha?”

Naruto stops breathing for half a second.

That’s a really reasonable question…the likes of which Kurama has inquired about in the past. The demon has many questions about humanity and relationships. He has asked for explanations on how love varies between a friend and a lover and a parent and a child. Naruto should have an answer; he should be able to explain why he doesn’t love Kakashi like he loves Sasuke, but he can’t.

“It’s…complicated,” the blond croaks out but his voice sounds weird to his own ears. 

“Will you go back to the Uchiha when he returns?” Kurama’s voice is spitting vitriol.

Naruto is still recovering from his previous realization, though, and doesn’t notice Kurama’s tone. “Uh…Kakashi said he wouldn’t come between us,” he says it softly, like he just remembered that promise.

The fox demon sighs in frustration. “Hasn’t that already happened, though?” He sounds annoyed as he rubs one paw over his head, trying to understand his human and his feelings. “This is confusing. Your omega has stopped calling for Sasuke. I thought that meant you would stay with Hatake?”

“What?”

Kurama cocks his head, still looking puzzled. “During your heats, your omega would…” he paused, trying to find the right words. The fox could never give an exact translation, as Naruto’s inner omega was pure instinct and subconscious, but Kurama got the gist, most of the time. “It would call out for the Uchiha? It was scared, I think…probably because of the fevers. It doesn’t do that, anymore. It calls to Hatake.”

Naruto doesn’t say anything. He grips his chest, pushing into the place where he would have a scar from Sasuke tearing through him years ago if Kurama hadn’t healed it. He holds his marked palm there, rather than his heart, because this is where he aches the most when he thinks about his soulmate. He used to think back on that day as proof—nothing could ever cleave them apart. That day was evidence, like the mark on his palm and his missing arm and the phantom ache in his chest. These things could never die, they would always be real and true. He’s meant to be with Sasuke because none of those other things were able to break their bond. 

But his omega…

He remembers his first few heats after the suppressants stopped working. It was hell. On the days leading up to his heat his omega would pace and whine and paw at his chest like it was trying to _get out_. Even while he slept, he could feel distress in his inner beast.

When he eventually went to Kakashi, just to ease the pain and keep his head on straight, his omega _still _longed for Sasuke. His palm burned and his omega would howl. Even after Kakashi knotted him and the fever waned, something wasn’t right. His omega was left weak, jilted. He dreamed about Sasuke, missed him every day…. then, he started dreaming about Kakashi.

“Naruto?” The fox nudges the small human with his snout. “Are you alright?”

“No,” he answers. “I mean, I don’t know. I’m…really confused.” Naruto pulls his knees up and cradles his head against them. How did he not notice? How could this even happen?

Kurama snarls, lips pulling up over his ungodly huge teeth. “He hurts you even when he isn’t here.” He’s talking about Sasuke, thinking somehow the Uchiha is responsible for the blonde’s current misery.

Naruto laughs, “I think this time it’s on me, actually.”

“Feh!” The fox disagrees and several of his many tails flick irritably. “It’s probably still his fault.” He looks down at his Jinchūriki, hoping to get a rise out of Naruto. The young man is still hiding his face, grinding his palms into his eyes.

The sight makes Kurama’s stomach drop. He’s not very good at comforting; usually it’s Naruto who does that...but he can’t just do _nothing._ “I know I don’t understand…but I’ve seen your heart, kit. You are good and fair and kind. Whatever the problem is, you will solve it. You always do.”

The blond sniffs, still hiding his face, but pulls himself together a second later. He rears his head back and leans against Kurama’s side. When he looks up and to the right he’s face-to-face with the fox-demon. He sees one large, red, eye that’s gone gentle with concern. “Thanks, Kurama. That was really nice of you.”

The fox balks, now embarrassed with himself for being so soft. “Now who’s the embarrassing one,” he grumbles and looks away.

Naruto laughs and pulls one of the foxes ears. It makes Kurama blush and Naruto laughs at that, too. He stops laughing, though, because he can feel Kakashi’s chakra signature around his physical body.

“Ah, I should go,” he says apologetically. “I’ll visit again, soon, pal.”

“Hmm,” the fox grins like the devil himself. He, too, is aware of the alpha’s presence. “Sure, get back to your _alpha _and tell Hatake he’s got my blessings.”

Naruto rolls his eyes at Kurama, but when he comes out of his meditation his face is warm with a blush and…wet.

“Are you alright?” Kakashi’s masked face is hovering a few inches away.

The omega touches his cheek, realizing he cried in the physical world while he was having it out with Kurama during his meditation. Well. _That’s _embarrassing.

It also reminds him what, exactly, got him so upset.

Is he falling for Kakashi?

“Naruto?” The alpha calls again, seconds from shaking the blonde’s shoulders. The spaced-out expression and big, wet eyes have Kakashi worried. He had planned on leaving Naruto to meditate, but the scent of saline got his attention. Seeing Naruto keep a neutral expression with closed eyes while tears poured down his face had been startling. “You in there, kiddo?”

That snaps him out of it; Kakashi hasn’t called him _kiddo _in a hot minute. It makes him think of simpler times, when the elder ninja was just his pack alpha and not his… yeah. Naruto can’t deal with that right now.

“I’m fine!” He announced suddenly and Kakashi reels back slightly at the outburst. “Just, uh, talking to Kurama. It had been awhile.”

The silver-haired alpha sits back on his haunches, now across from Naruto on the floor. “Huh,” he wouldn’t have pegged the fox as a conversationalist. His only experience with the Nine-Tails had been 20 years ago the night Naruto was born. It wasn’t exactly a happy memory or a positive impression. According to Naruto, the fox is a reformed citizen, but the idea of talking to it is still bizarre to Kakashi. “…how, er…is he?”

Naruto laughs, knowing Kurama is privy to this conversation and probably getting a kick out of it. “He’s fine…” he pauses, thinking of how to phrase this and bites his lip. “He has opinions about everything these days.”

“Oh,” Kakashi says absently and then his eyebrows jump up. “_Oh,_” he adds with more meaning. The damn fox is a part of Naruto! Holy shit, how did he forget that detail?

“Ah, yeah,” Naruto winces and rubs the back of his head. He had long ago made peace with the fact that he would have no privacy from Kurama. It was awkward, to think of all the things the fox is a witness to, but it can’t be helped. “Sorry, I know that’s weird,” he apologizes and watches his former teacher come to terms. Maybe only a section of Kakashi’s face is visible, but Naruto can still see the abject horror flash over his features as the realization sets in. Yes, Kurama has seen your face, dick, and everything between.

The alpha coughs, “should I be concerned?” Kakashi’s never exactly _met the parents _or anything remotely close to that but this is a whole new level of awkward.

“Oh,” Naruto straightens up. “No, he uh…. actually, likes you?” Kurama is downright smitten with Kakashi, in his own way, but Naruto isn’t about to admit that. “He ah, also said you look like your dad…. which was really fucking weird considering the context.”

Kakashi blinks, trying to wrap his head around that. Kurama is the biggest fucking voyeur in Konoha, apparently. “Your life is really strange, huh?”

Naruto snorts, “yeah, well, it’s kinda your life now, too.”

* * *

XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurama and Iruka were both fun to write. 
> 
> Any confusion on how I've described the secondary genders/ inner alpha and inner omega natures?  
I feel like I got in the weeds a bit with that. I guess all you need to know is an inner alpha/omega might have it's own preferences just like how we subconsciously find things we like/don't like about people. 
> 
> TOTALLY unrelated to this particular chapter, but did you guys realize Kakashi is only 26 when the original series started? That cracks me tf up. Mostly because when I first watched the show I was a kid myself and 26 probably seemed old/mature to me. Now I'm closer to 30 and I know exactly how dumb 26 yr old men are lololol. It makes the idea of Kakashi dealing with three high strung 12 year olds even more hilarious. Poor dude, really.
> 
> Excerpt for next chapter:  
Kakashi sighs into the kiss and hugs the blond around the waist. He feels a familiar ache in his heart, one that beats against his chest like a caged bird. He has fallen in love with Naruto. Every minute of every day, he knows he loves the omega. He can usually keep the feeling strapped down but—in moments like this—he can almost believe Naruto loves him back. It’s a cruel feeling, one that makes him want to soar and blow away all at once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto prepares for a two week mission to Sunagakure by spending the morning with Kakashi.  
//////////////////////
> 
> Another dramatic change between them has been the blonde’s insatiable sexual appetite and confidence. Without guilt and insecurity holding him back, Naruto is ready to go at almost any given moment. It’s a miracle Kakashi hasn’t thrown his back out, all things considered.

XiiX

* * *

  
Kakashi wakes well before sunrise to see Naruto’s sleeping face. The blond is curled over the alpha’s side, face tucked under his chin, with his hand up Kakashi’s shirt. It’s been another six months since Naruto’s heartfelt apology and a full year since their arrangement started. This is far from the first time the alpha has woken with Naruto in his arms, but it still makes his heart clench. The blond looks peaceful and sweet. It makes him want to roll Naruto under his body and work into him slowly, watch the blond open his eyes and sigh blissfully—they had spent many mornings like that over the past six months.

Unfortunately, they don’t have time for slow lovemaking this morning. Naruto is leaving for Sunagakure later today and Kakashi had promised to make them breakfast. He needs to get them moving, but that means disrupting the sleeping omega snuggled against his chest. When did he get so soft?

Kakashi growls softly, more of a sweet rumble, and brushes Naruto’s blond hair over his forehead. He watches the first ripples of wakefulness skirt across the others face. It’s cute and Kakashi wishes he still had the sharingan so he could record the sight forever. One day, he knows, he won’t be a witness to these private moments. One day, he will only have memories.

“Hmn,” Naruto frowns slightly as he slips from his slumber. His eyes flutter open and he stretches. He sees Kakashi watching him and smiles, "hey." It’s a soft and private expression and it makes Kakashi melt. “You’re going to miss me, aren’t you?”

For a frightful second, the alpha thinks Naruto is talking about when their arrangement ends. The casual way the omega asks the question stings, but then he realizes Naruto is talking about while he’s on his mission. “Ma, maybe I’ll actually get some work done while you’re away.” He answers smoothly, though his heart is still beating too fast.

“Pssht, yeah right.” Naruto rolls his eyes. “More like you’ll actually have to _do_ some work while me and Shikamaru are gone.”

Kakashi is now propped up on one elbow and leaning over the feisty omega. His eyes rake over Naruto’s bare chest. “In that case, I shouldn’t let you go. Someone has to keep me in line, after all.” He dips down and nuzzles the omega’s ear.

Naruto laughs and squirms. “Me? If you need someone to keep you focused, I think you need your _other _assistant.” His eyes are sparkling with mischief when he runs a finger over Kakashi’s mask-covered lips.

Though he’s fine with Naruto seeing his face, Kakashi is still more comfortable with the mask on. He typically wears it to bed and around the house, even if it’s just the two of them here. Naruto respects that, and rarely asks for his former teacher to remove it, but he often wiggles a hand under the alpha’s shirt. His hand is gliding under Kakashi’s shirt now, teasing the firm, warm stretch of the alpha’s abdomen.

“Hmm,” the older ninja pretends to consider Naruto’s suggestion. “No, you better stay. I don’t think Shikamaru would appreciate the kind of work I have in mind.”

“Oh my god,” the blond guffaws. He’s sure Shikamaru, wherever he is right now, is blushing by proxy. “You could just admit you’re going to miss me, you know.” The omega twists to his side, facing Kakashi, and presses his thigh between the others legs.

Kakashi takes in a sharp inhale. He can feel the teasing way Naruto moves under the sheets, pressing them together. They had sex just last night, twice actually, but the blond seems ready to go again. The omega is no doubt still wet and open from last night and it would be so easy to take him again now.

Naruto smirks and rolls his hips closer. His bare stomach slides against the exposed half of Kakashi’s abdomen and he can smell how the alpha’s scent spikes and darkens. He has to leave for a mission in a few hours and really shouldn’t be trying to get knotted right now…but hey, he’s going to be gone for two weeks.

The alpha groans, more out of frustration than actual annoyance, but gently pushes the other back. “If you start showing up late, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Naruto laughs, but let’s himself be guided back. “Fine, spoil-sport.”

With that, the two reluctantly get out of bed and properly start their morning. It’s easy and familiar. Kakashi tries to ignore how happy he is to share his home, considering he’s lived alone for most of his life. Naruto has wriggled into his routine and even has his own drawer and a shelf in the bathroom.

They don’t talk about how their arrangement isn’t an arrangement at all anymore. Kakashi might not have had many serious relationships, but he knows this isn’t casual. His inner alpha thinks of Naruto as _his; _his lover, partner, mate. He likes that Naruto smells like him, that his home smells like _them. _His Anbu guards have noticed, which was probably unavoidable, and there was a request to get Naruto a guard detail as his unofficial mate but Kakashi declined. It would be too formal and raise questions he isn’t ready to deal with yet. Besides, the day Naruto needs a guard is the day Kakashi retires and becomes a fisherman.

Still wearing a pair of sweatpants and his masked undershirt, Kakashi shuffles into the bathroom to brush his teeth and shave. Naruto is in the shower, but that’s hardly a deterrent. They’ve gotten very comfortable around each other in the past six months. The alpha pulls down his mask and distractedly begins brushing his teeth, thinking about what to make for breakfast.

Naruto calls from the shower, "hey Kakashi!"

The older ninja turns his head, toothbrush held loosely in his mouth, and gets a face full of water from the showerhead.

Naruto cackles like a child and quickly darts behind the shower curtain, like that’s going to protect him. He squawks a second later because Kakashi is slinging back the curtain and climbing into the shower, still fully dressed.

“You little shit,” the alpha growls playfully and wrestles the showerhead from Naruto. He turns it on the blond, using cold water.

“It was just a joke!” The younger ninja cries but has nowhere to run. He clings to Kakashi, thinking he’s less likely to get sprayed with freezing water if the alpha will get hosed, too.

Kakashi slots the showerhead back in the wall. “Brat,” he grins and takes the younger man’s mouth for a kiss. If he still has morning breath, that’s Naruto’s fault.

The blond smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around the others neck. They look ridiculous. Naruto still has shampoo in his hair and Kakashi’s clothes are sopping wet, but the alpha can’t be annoyed. Naruto is mischievous and frisky and makes Kakashi feel years younger. If anyone saw how playful the usually aloof silver-haired alpha could be, no one would take him seriously ever again.

The omega writhes his wet, slick body against Kakashi, and they can both feel his erection hot and demanding between them. “Shower sex is time-efficient,” he argues and grips his lovers damp shirt and wrings it up and over the alpha’s head.

Alright, fine. Fuck breakfast. Kakashi tried.

“A literal cold shower can’t change your mind. I suppose I have no choice,” he concedes sarcastically and kisses the blond again. He’s already hard in his sweats that are still clinging to him uncomfortably, and his scent is dripping desire. Kakashi pulls the elastic band of his sweatpants under his balls, not bothering to try to step out of the clothes entirely, and strokes himself.

Naruto is leaning against the tile wall and watching with hooded eyes. Another dramatic change between them has been the blonde’s insatiable sexual appetite and confidence. Without guilt and insecurity holding him back, Naruto is ready to go at almost any given moment. It’s a miracle Kakashi hasn’t thrown his back out, all things considered.

“Do you just want to watch?” The alpha asks while stroking himself and tips his head back slightly. He knows the omega likes the sight of his long, muscular body bared like this. 

“Fuck no,” Naruto growls and pulls Kakashi against him while hiking his leg over the alpha’s hip. The position is precarious at best but if they can’t survive slippery shower sex what was the point of all that chakra control training, anyway?

The alpha is still holding his own dick when Naruto hauls him closer, so it’s easy to slide himself between the blonde’s open legs and tease them both. “Aren’t you sore?” His words are concerned, but his eyes are hungrily watching how Naruto rolls his hips and grinds his wet, fluttering, opening over the head of his cock.

“No,” the omega sighs and his eyes cross before they fall shut. He loves feeling Kakashi nudge him open, slow and indulgent like the alpha is savoring him, like it’s the first time, every time. “Want you,” his heel digs into the older ninja’s ass again, encouraging him to move faster. He appreciates that the alpha doesn’t want to hurt him, but Naruto is not made of glass.

Kakashi takes a half step forward and wraps his other hand around the blonde’s hip. “You’re going to be late,” he warns but has no intention of stopping now. He pulls Naruto’s pelvis up and rocks his hips forward. They both groan, enjoying the hot, unrelenting, slide of Naruto accepting Kakashi into his body inch by inch.

“Fuck yes,” Naruto’s head drops against the shower wall and he grinds up, meeting Kakashi’s shallow, slow thrusts. Everything is hot and thick from the steam and the omega can hardly breathe but he doesn’t care. Kakashi is fucking into him just right.

The omega’s shoulders are against the shower wall, but the rest of his body is sloped forward and rolling on Kakashi. The alpha has one arm braced next to Naruto's head, bringing him close enough to kiss and suck on the others neck while he grinds into the blond. Kakashi’s other hand is on Naruto’s waist, squeezing and pulling him forward and back. 

“Fuck,” Naruto swears again and looks up at the ceiling. The pleasure is rising from his toes, heating his body up little by little. It’s like being cooked alive, dying slowly and needing more. He can hear soft, deep, growls coming from his lover and he slides one hand up Kakashi’s nape to grip his silver hair. “Don’t stop, Kakashi. Just like that, _yes, fuck yes_.” He begs and tightens his leg slung over the other's hip.

The alpha groans and squeezes a handful of Naruto's ass while looking between them. Water streams down their chests and tight, rolling, stomachs to where he's sinking his cock into the omega. His own mouth hangs open, loves watching the way Naruto has learned to circle his hips and work Kakashi's dick. Every stroke into his body is smooth and long and driving them both insane. 

“_Kakashi_.” The omega digs his fingers into the other man’s neck, holding on desperately. This slow build up is too much and not enough all at once. He moves his other hand on his own prick, pumping himself slightly faster than the pace Kakashi is working into him. Everything feels hot and slick and the alpha is fucking so deep inside him—

“You’re close,” he moans into Naruto’s ear. He can feel it in the way the blond shivers and pulls him closer, how his breathing is getting tight and short. He keeps at the same, deliberate, excruciating pace that’s driving the blond crazy. It’s going to leave his abs sore, but he hardly cares when Naruto arches and shouts, coming on his cock like Kakashi is made of morphine. The alpha fucks him through it, indulging in the hot, wet, sleeve tightening over his dick while kissing every part of Naruto he can reach. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he says it like a confession and licks into Naruto’s panting mouth.

The blond keens, only half aware of anything happening around him. His orgasm is still singing through his veins and his brain is wiped, but he clings to Kakashi and grinds on him helplessly. 

The older ninja kisses every part of Naruto's face he can reach, but eventually slows and stops his indulgent thrusting. He can’t risk knotting Naruto right now. They really don’t have time for that. Pulling out is bitter, though, and Naruto whines at the separation and sags against the shower wall. Kakashi admires the omega, who looks fucked out and satisfied, and his inner alpha growls with pride. It’s definitely a sight he could jerk off to, but Naruto doesn’t give him the chance. 

The blond goes to his knees and palms Kakashi's alpha dick, licking his lips. He spreads his own slick up and down the shaft before wrapping his plush mouth around the head. Naruto bob's overs the crown, getting it wet and messy, before he looks back to his former teacher. "I can taste myself on you, alpha," he confesses and takes Kakashi back in his mouth. 

Kakashi groans and pets the blonde’s scalp, fingers carding through wet hair. Giving an alpha head isn’t an easy task and most people aren’t eager to try. Uzumaki Naruto views it as a challenge. God bless him. Kakashi swivels his hips, careful not to choke the omega, but unable to resist feeling his dick hit the back of Naruto's throat. “If you keep that up, I might forget about the shower hose to the face." 

Naruto’s eyes twinkle when he looks up with a mouthful of cock. Clearly, he's _very_ apologetic about that. So apologetic, he uses both hands to stroke Kakashi's girthy shaft and slobbers on his fat, spongey head. It's obscene, watching the sunny omega on his knees, with his thighs splayed open, struggling to work all of the alpha's big dick around his mouth and in his hands. He looks like sin and Kakashi can't help the tiny, stilted thrusts into the omega's mouth. 

Still looking mischievous, Naruto moves one hand down to play with the soft, wet, petals between his legs. He's so tender and sensitive after just coming and gushes slick. He knows Kakashi is watching and spreads himself open against his fingers, letting the alpha see the state he's in after getting fucked on his cock. 

Kakashi groans, feeling possessive and wild at the display. _He _did that to the omega, left him wet and swollen and ready to be mounted again at Kakashi's earliest whim-- _fuck_. He throws his head back and closes his eyes. His inner alpha howls; _sweet omega, my mate, take you again, mount you, fuck you, so perfect, forever. _

Kakashi grits his teeth, barely able to keep his mouth shut. He jerks his hips and hears the blond moan around his cock. In the next second Naruto is swirling two slick fingers over Kakashi's asshole and the alpha's knees buckle. 

Over the past six months they had experimented freely. Between the two of them, a connoisseur of porn and an adventurous blond with never ending stamina, they had tried a little of everything. This wasn’t the first (or fifth) time they had sex in the shower. The one thing that hadn’t happened, however, was Naruto mounting his former teacher. They did everything except that final step, including fingering and rimming—but the intensity of being the first to push _inside _Kakashi made Naruto hesitate. He wants it, they both do, but something keeps the omega from taking the plunge. Kakashi doesn't push the issue, sensing that maybe their relationship isn't appropriate for such a thing. 

It’s no different now, as Naruto sucks on Kakashi’s dick and rubs two fingers over the alpha’s hole. He can feel how his lover opens against his fingers easily, how Kakashi moans and rolls his hips as Naruto’s fingers sink into him. He knows the alpha wants it, but Naruto isn’t ready. 

Kakashi braces his hand against the wall behind the blond and looks down. He can hardly stand; Naruto is playing him like a fiddle. The omega’s hand pumps up and down over the base of his dick, squeezing the forming knot, and his mouth is stretched over the tip. His blue eyes are smoldering and powerful, watching Kakashi like he's holding all the cards.

“Your fucking mouth,” the alpha growls breathlessly and thrusts his hips just a bit deeper, unable to stop himself. 

Naruto moans and crooks his fingers that are sliding tight and easy inside the older ninja. Above him Kakashi cries out and his hips snap forward again. It makes Naruto choke and drool down his chin, but he doesn’t let up or slow down. He drives his fingers up, until the heel of his hand is touching the alpha’s balls, and mouths Kakashi’s sensitive cockhead. 

“Oh, fuck_” _the silver-haired alpha’s vision swims. He hikes one leg up, placing his foot on the edge of the tub, and grips Naruto’s blond hair with one hand. The position opens up his stance, and Naruto works his fingers faster and deeper while Kakashi fucks into the blonde’s mouth in shallow thrusts. “I’m going to come,” he moans with water falling down his face. 

Naruto takes as much of Kakashi's thick cock as possible, gagging and choking on it and stroking the rest. Above him the alpha snarls and pounds his fist against the wall. Naruto doesn’t dare blink, looking upon his lover as Kakashi shows his large, white teeth and growls in pleasure. The sight of this alpha’s jaws used to set Naruto on edge; now it makes him mewl as his mouth floods with come.

“Holy shit,” Kakashi curses when his sense of awareness floats back in place. Naruto is already standing, looking smug and content. “You’ve gotten really good at that,” he sounds winded.

The blond grins wide and unabashed. “Damn right,” he crows and leans into the alpha behind him. “Help me finish washing?”

Kakashi obliges him and helps the blond with his shower. They move quickly, though, because the water is starting to run cold, and Naruto really _does _have to get a move on. The omega steps out of the shower first and dries himself while Kakashi awkwardly peels away his soaked sweatpants. He leaves the wet clothes in the shower for now, deciding he can take care of it when he gets home from work later today.

Since he’ll be alone, for the next two weeks, while Naruto is away on his mission.

When the silver-haired alpha steps out of the shower Naruto tosses him a towel. The blond is standing with a towel wrapped around his waist, looking in the vanity mirror. He strikes a handsome profile, still wet and flushed from the shower and all tan muscle and youthful glow. If Kakashi hadn’t just got off he’d probably be ripping the towel away and grinding the blond into the sink—but they actually have things to do today.

“Where are you meeting the rest of the team?” Kakashi asks as he hip checks the younger man, playful knocking him away from the mirror so he can finish brushing his teeth.

Naruto lightly pushes back, but they both manage to fit in front of the mirror somehow. He’s also brushing his teeth and has to spit before he can answer. “Sakura, Sai, Ino, and Choji are supposed to meet me at Shikamaru’s at eight.”

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji aren't leaving as a shinobi, but rather as a citizen of the Leaf. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai are escorts. Naruto has the added responsibility of attending as a formal representative of Konoha, there to accept Temari once she separates from the Sand. It was overkill to send all of them on such a low-risk escort job, but during peacetime they can spare talents such as theirs on a single mission. Besides, for a special occasion such as this Kakashi had to issue the approval for the Ino-Shika-Cho pack to be together.

The time is approaching 8:00 am now, but Kakashi knew none faster than the mostly naked blond standing next to him, so hopefully he wouldn’t be _too _late. “Looks like you’re going to have to get breakfast on the way. Don’t forget this,” he plucked a stick of roll-on blockers from the medicine cabinet and handed it over.

“Yeah, yeah,” the omega grumbled but accepted the scent blockers. Even with the shower, if he didn’t apply blockers his team would _definitely _know what he got up to this morning.

Kakashi smirks and gives Naruto a quick kiss, planning to leave the bathroom and get dressed, but the blond pulls him back.

“Hey,” he wraps his arms around the alpha’s neck and holds him close.

Like this they’re face to face, and the alpha can’t help but look directly into Naruto’s eyes. Earlier these blue orbs were passion-filled and smoldering. Right now, his expression is softer, more intimate and sweet. “What is it,” Kakashi asks quietly.

“I really _am_ going to miss you,” Naruto admits and blushes over his whiskers before kissing Kakashi again. It’s gentle and lingering, like the omega is trying to commit it to memory.

Kakashi sighs into the kiss and hugs the blond around the waist. He feels a familiar ache in his heart, one that beats against his chest like a caged bird. He has fallen in love with Naruto. Every minute of every day, he knows he loves the omega. He can usually keep the feeling strapped down but—in moments like this—he can almost believe Naruto loves him back. It’s a cruel feeling, one that makes him want to soar and blow away all at once.

Kakashi presses his forehead against Naruto’s when their kiss ends. “I’ll miss you, too,” he murmurs sadly. One day, for the rest of his life, he will miss Naruto.

* * *

XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a slice of life chapter, but I thought the bathroom shenanigans were cute. Somehow Naruto doesn't seem to realize he has a boyfriend?? Someone should tell him. 
> 
> Next chapter:  
“Come on, Naruto. Ninja value secrecy not privacy, ” Sakura singsongs. It was a popular expression in their world. Essentially, in a ninja village, if you can’t keep your business a secret it won’t stay private.
> 
> “And it’s no secret that you’ve been seeing the Hokage for a year.” Ino chimes in next. 
> 
> Naruto whips around to glare at Shikamaru.
> 
> The beta is standing next to Choji and throws his hands up defensively. “Don’t look at me! You guys aren’t exactly discreet.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi doesn’t bother denying it. Tsuande might be a loose cannon with her temper, but she’s not an idiot. She knows that Kakashi wouldn’t have reacted the way he did if he didn’t consider Naruto his. Between alpha’s it was blindingly clear to them that the silver-haired ninja has it bad. "Naruto doesn't know," is all he says and thinks about taking a drink anyway. Isn't that what people do when they have romantic problems? He wouldn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to my new friend and writing partner CopperDaily ♡
> 
> ***I uploaded another (shorter but DARKER) Kakashi/Naruto fic titled H. Please read if you're interested, but know it's got a much different tone and it might not be your cup of tea***

* * *

XiiX

Naruto makes it all of two hours into their mission before his stomach starts growling. He grimaces and hugs his middle pathetically. His gut sounds like Kurama is giving his best impression of a whale pod, and there’s no way his friends didn’t hear it. “Guys, can we stop for some food?”

Shikamaru, who is eager to get to their destination, groans. “We’re not even halfway out of the Land of Fire, yet!”

“I could eat,” Choji offers amicably while shoveling potato chips into his mouth.

Shikamaru shoots him a bland look, “seriously?”

“But I didn’t get breakfast!” The blond argues shamelessly. Sure, he has some ration bars and soldier pills, but he wants _ food. _Besides, it’s not like this is a critical mission. The Sand isn’t even expecting them for another four days. “I’d even eat vegetables!” He won’t, but he needs allies and he isn’t going to get support if he asks for ramen.

Their group has stopped walking entirely now, and Sakura and Ino are on either side of the blond. Choji and Shikamaru are in front and Sai is pulling up the rear. Sakura crosses her arms with a sly smirk. “You were running kinda late this morning. Reminds me of someone else we know.”

Naruto scowls at the girl but says nothing. He suspects Shikamaru often goes to her to talk about him and Kakashi. He doesn’t think Shikamaru is a _ gossip _necessarily. No, he’s too loyal for that—but the guy might need to vent every once in a while. At any rate, Sakura clearly knows more than Naruto has told her—which is jack shit.

“Was your stomach in knots, or something?” The pink-haired beta asks innocently.

Naruto wheels around, trying to steer the conversation away from _ knots. _“Eeeh, so is anyone else hungry? Choji?” He looks to the beta who’s still knocking back handfuls of chips. Choji looks content to watch this fold out, though, and Naruto knows he’s screwed.

“Come on, Naruto. Ninja value secrecy not privacy,_” _Sakura singsongs. It was a popular expression in their world. Essentially, in a ninja village, if you can’t keep your business a secret it won’t stay private.

Ino piles on next. “And it’s no secret that you’ve been seeing the Hokage for a year.” The pale haired alpha, as a jounin herself, had been approached a year ago after Naruto’s… episode. She has heard the rumors, and now she’s dying for the details. 

Naruto whips around to glare at Shikamaru.

The beta is standing next to Choji and throws his hands up defensively. “Don’t look at me! You guys aren’t exactly discreet.”

“Yeah dude,” Choji agrees and rolls up his bag of chips. “Everyone knows. Congrats, by the way.”

“What!?” Naruto balks. “But that’s not even… it’s not like that!_ ” _

“Oh yeah?” Sakura laughs. “So, where did you sleep last night?”

“And what were you doing this morning?” The female alpha asks. Both girls stare him down and Naruto’s face heats up by several degrees while he tries to think of an answer.

Just then Sai strolls up. He looks from Ino's raised brow, to Sakura's smirk, to Naruto's red face and back to Ino. He jerks his thumb in the blonde’s direction, “he was having sex.”

“SAI!” The blond hollers.

Sai blinks, clearly unconcerned. “Did you not have sex this morning?” The weirdo sniffs around his teammates face. 

Naruto grabs the other omega’s jaw and pushes him back. “Would you STOP?”

Sai smiles blithely and swerves out of reach. “Sure thing dick breath.”

“What did you—”

“Oh shit,” Shikamaru and Choji both jump forward to restrain Naruto. It takes both of them dragging the blond by the shoulders to keep Naruto from clawing the other omega’s eyes out.

While the two beta’s struggle to hold Naruto back Sakura tries to calm her teammate down. She’s smiling and waving her hands frantically. “Sai was just joking!”

“No I wasn’t,” he calls from behind Ino.

The female alpha wraps her arm around Sai’s neck and puts the omega in a headlock. “You know none of us can stop him if he decides to beat your ass, right?” She whispers through clenched teeth.

Their group looks more like rowdy genin left unsupervised for far too long instead of a troop of six jounin on a diplomatic mission. Naruto is still thrashing around, barely being held back by his two friends. Sakura is braced and ready to catch him if he bursts free. The only thing that saves Sai's skinny ass is Shikamaru's quick negations for food in exchange for peace. Naruto reluctantly accepts.

XiiX

Naruto’s reprieve lasts as long as it takes for them to find a roadside café and sit down with their food. They’re seated outside at a large round table. The two omegas are across from one another and Ino is next to Sai. Naruto is between Shikamaru and Sakura; Choji is on Shikamaru’s other side. 

“You _ have _ to tell me.” Sakura won’t drop it. “Just give me something! I _ know _you’ve seen his face.” 

Even Shikamaru is curious, though he’s feigning disinterest while drinking tea.

“What if he keeps it on while…you know,” Choji suggests in between mouthfuls. The other beta gives him a disturbed look.

Sai holds a napkin over his mouth in an imitation of Kakashi's mask and waggles his eyebrows. “I heard he has small fangs."

“You know you’re talking about our Hokage, right?” Ino laughs nervously and elbows the omega in the ribs.

Meanwhile a vein is trying to self-destruct on Naruto’s forehead, but he stays quiet and eats his food.

“We tried everything to get him to take off the mask!” Sakura continues to beg for details. 

Sai is still masquerading with the napkin. "You should have sent dickless after him." He winks at the other omega. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Naruto affirms to no one in particular.

Sai opens his mouth to retort but Ino stuffs the napkin down his throat. “Can you blame us for being curious about you guys?” The pale haired alpha asks sweetly while choking Sai. He flails beside her as she continues talking. “You’ve kept it really private, but you’re so cute together! We want details!”

“It’s not even like that!” Naruto wails. “We aren’t _ together.” _

Beside him Shikamaru scoffs into his drink. When the blond looks at him Shikamaru shrugs defensively, “if you say so, man!” 

“I can smell it through the blockers,” Ino points out while patting Sai on the back distractedly. “You smell off limits, like it’s _ loud._” The scent makes her inner alpha stressed, like it knows this omega is spoken for and if she gets too close, she’ll have to answer to Kakashi for it.

Shikamaru grumbles, “you should have smelled him before he got the blockers.”

Sakura waves her hand over her nose, “it was so bad. Even betas were picking up on it.”

“I’m right here!” Naruto shouts, offended and tempted to sniff himself. It can’t be that bad! “We have…uh, been spending more time together, lately.”

“Yeah,” the table intones together. “We know.”

The blond scowls. Maybe starving to death would have been better than this. “But that doesn’t mean we’re together! We’re… it's just an arrangement, because of my heats." 

Sakura groans, "don't tell me you're holding out for Sasuke?" 

The table goes quiet, like the invocation of _ his _name is forbidden. Around Naruto, it is a taboo subject. Sakura is blazing right past the unspoken rules, though. She might like teasing Naruto about his thing with Kakashi, but she can see how genuinely happy the blond is with their former teacher. She also knows just how unfulfilling chasing Sasuke can be. 

Naruto doesn't react right away. He still feels defensive, but he's surrounded by his best friends. They know the history, even if no one ever talks about it. "I promised to wait for him." 

Shikamaru says nothing, but privately remembers the conversation he had with Naruto months ago. That promise is what tore the omega up in the first place. 

"Are you really willing to pass up a good thing with Kakashi on the off chance Sasuke comes back?" Sakura presses forward and the others hold their breath. Team Seven was notorious for many things: the Jinchuuriki, the last Uchiha; the Copy-nin; the next generation of Legendary Sannin; their overly complicated bonds. While everyone might have an opinion about Naruto and Sasuke, it's only Sakura who is brave enough to dish it out. 

"He's coming back," Naruto replies with unwavering confidence. Sasuke might be alot of things, but he isn't a liar. "I know he is."

"Alright," Sakura concedes the point. "So if he comes back tomorrow, what then? Are you going to break up with Kakashi just like that?" She watches the blonde's eyes go wide, and Sakura knows she hit a nerve.

Naruto recalls his conversation with Kurama. That had been bad enough and the fox didn't even understand how he had set the omega's world upside down. Now Naruto uses the same excuse, because he has nothing else. "Kakashi said he wouldn't get between us. He...uh, didn't even want the assignment, originally." 

"You think Kakashi doesn't want you?" The pink haired beta translates.

Naruto shrugs and gives a sad, half smile. "I keep telling you guys, it's not like that." He really wishes they would just go back to teasing him. 

"You're avoiding the question," Sakura snaps. 

"It's just an arrangement!" Naruto yells back, feeling angry and confused. It's too dangerous for him to think he might have feelings for Kakashi; it's even more dangerous to think the alpha _ returns _those feelings. 

“Alright!" Ino interrupts the squabbling Team Seven. They weren't getting anywhere. "What if the Hokage _ did _like you?" 

"He doesn't," Naruto argues. "I would know! Wouldn't I?" 

Everyone gives him an exhausted, incredulous look. Shikamaru pulls his own hair and Sai whistles, "dickless and clueless." Sakura gives him a high five. 

"Not helping!" The blond shouts, but is mostly ignored.

"Naruto," Ino sighs and collects her nerves. She doesn't know how Sakura puts up with such stubbornness. "How would you know if he liked you?" 

Naruto scowls and crosses his arms. He's not really sure. He's never paid attention to romance, because he's only ever wanted Sasuke. He doesn't have the first clue about what people do when they're interested. Sasuke tried to kill him because they were soulmates, but that doesn't really seem applicable here. "I'd...just know?" 

"You see what I deal with?" Shikamaru gestures towards the blond with both hands as if he's presenting Naruto to a crowd. "I work with them. Every day." 

Choji pats the other beta on the back in sympathy.

"What if...we just list things most serious couples do?" Sakura suggests suddenly. "You don't even have to tell us if you and Kakashi do any of it. Just...listen and think about it?" 

The omega is still sulking but doesn't immediately refuse. A part of himself is curious. Is he being as clueless as his friends think? "Alright, I guess." 

Both girls sigh in relief. 

“An easy indicator that it's serious…he lets you sleep over at his place,” Ino starts. 

“He lets you see a side of him no one else sees,” Sakura adds. "Like his face!" 

“You smell like one another,” Shikamaru drawls. Maybe he had some grievances to work out.

“You cook each others favorite meals,” Choji grins fondly. 

"You could pick his dick out of a line up," Sai chimes in with the same bullshit. 

“You keep things at his place, like a toothbrush or clothes.”

“You cuddle.”

“You can come by without calling or have a key to his house.”

“You confide in one another about personal stuff.”

"You aren't afraid to be emotional around one another."

“You spend most of your free time together.”

“And it’s not just sex.”

“And you miss them when you’re apart.”

“And you’re exclusive.”

While everyone rattles off their points, Naruto slinks further into his seat. His omega is basically purring inside his chest, thinking _ check, check, check! _ He and Kakashi meet all the criteria, with the exception of maybe the last one. He doesn’t know if they would be considered _ exclusive _because of his feelings for Sasuke…but the idea of Kakashi with another omega sets his teeth on edge.

It’s not something they ever talked about. Are they exclusive? While Naruto is away on this mission, could Kakashi be flirting with someone else? Rationally, Naruto knows that the alpha is free to do as he wants. They never agreed to any such rules, and Naruto loves Sasuke, so he’s got no room to fuss.

And yet.

“Does any of that sound familiar?” Ino asks gently. 

Naruto blinks and realizes the table is waiting for an answer. He clears his throat, “um, some of it...”

"Hallelujah," Shikamaru announces blandly. 

"Guys," Naruto groans. "Can we _ seriously _change the subject?" He's still trying to sort his feelings, and if he gets any more personal questions he's going to flip his shit. 

"Yeah," Sakura agrees easily and the others also look content to back off. “But I need to ask one more thing." 

"What?!" He demands and braces himself for the worst. 

The pink haired beta sinks her fingers into Naruto's shoulders and shakes him violently. "Have you SEEN HIS FACE?!”

Naruto is actually relieved, because the outburst breaks the tension. He lets Sakura throttle him; it’s sort of a nostalgic feeling. “Yes! Alright!? Jeez!”

“So!?” Sakura nearly screams and everyone leans forward like they expect Naruto to use a henge and turn into a clone of Kakashi right here.

The blond shrugs and looks down, blushing lightly. “He’s handsome.”

Ino coos but Sakura and Sai are deeply disappointed with the scant details.

“Well, that was anticlimactic,” Shikamaru sighs and takes a drink. Beside him Choji nods solemnly in agreement. 

Sai uses that opportunity to lean over the table and hold his hands out like he’s about to clap. He looks Naruto dead in the eyes, serious as a heart attack. “I also have a question. Omega to omega… how big is his dick?”

Shikamaru spits out his drink and coughs. “Oh, come on!”

Sai starts moving his hands further apart in a crude attempt at measurement, “just say when. I’m already impressed.”

Naruto lunges and the same moment Sai darts off toward the tree line, running for his life. He must not get very far because a second later the table can hear Sai yelp and a tree in the distance shakes like it might topple over.

“Should we… check on them?” Sakura asks reluctantly.

“Girl, that’s your team." Ino doesn’t want those problems. “Besides, I’m starting to think Sai likes it.”

Shikamaru pours some of his drink out in the grass. “Sai was a good man. He died doing what he loved.”

XiiX

That night their group takes lodgings in the southern part of the Land of Fire, near the border with River Country. Their late breakfast stop pushed them behind schedule a bit, but it’s likely they can make up for lost time if they take a ferry through River Country into the Land of Wind tomorrow. As long as the weather isn’t bad, they’ll arrive on time—much to Shikamaru’s relief.

Naruto stays up later than he should. He stands outside, leaning against the wood railing on the small deck outside his room and looks at the sky. He can’t stop thinking about the things his friends said. Some of it was just joking—like Sai’s inappropriate comments. (Hopefully the fat lip will make him think twice next time he wants to say something stupid.) But Naruto knows Sakura and Ino were being sincere. Shikamaru also believed something more was going on.

He thinks about how he spends his time with Kakashi, and the things they do together. He thinks about how the alpha looked at him this morning, when he first woke up and Kakashi was watching him with soft eyes. He thinks about how much his own chest hurt at the thought of not seeing the other man for two long weeks. His relationship with Kakashi… it’s everything he wished he had with Sasuke.

Naruto grinds his palm into his eye and sighs. The thought that he might love Kakashi is terrifying. After all, he doesn’t have the best track record with love or relationships. He isn’t keen to put himself through the same grief all over, especially when what he has now is so good. A part of him is afraid to wish for more. He doesn’t want to be hurt again.

With Sasuke, Naruto never had a chance. From the moment he saw the stuck up Uchiha the blond felt electricity. There was always a charge between them. Naruto knew when Sasuke was about to walk through a door, knew if he had a bad day, and could feel his obsidian eyes follow him everywhere. At first, he thought it was just rivalry, then friendship, then they presented in complementary genders and _ oh. _

But he couldn’t control it. Not even Sasuke had a handle on whatever they are to each other because he _ tried _to sever them and failed every time. It was comforting, knowing he had someone out there made for him…but the inevitability of it all is also daunting.

With Kakashi, Naruto feels like he has a choice. The silver-haired alpha has given him agency at every opportunity and stayed behind every boundary Naruto laid down. It’s been the omega who has steadily crossed the line, bringing them closer and closer. Even now, a part of Naruto knows that if he stepped back or jumped forward for more, Kakashi would meet him wherever he fell.

And that’s the scary part. He can make up his own mind about what he wants to do with these feelings. Keep things as they are or accept that he might love Kakashi _ and _Sasuke… and have to choose. It feels like he’s damned either way, because he’s betrayed them both.

These feelings stay with him throughout their journey to Suna, and every night he stares at the night sky and thinks about Kakashi. Naruto misses the alpha. He misses the sound of his voice in the morning and his playful growl. He misses the insouciant way Kakashi lounges on his sofa, lazily reading something that would make Naruto beet red. He misses the smell of the bedsheets that are permanently bleached with their combined scents. He misses the solid, warm press of Kakashi’s body against his back through the night, making him feel safe. He misses the breathtaking sight of the silver-haired alpha slowly pulling down his mask, revealing thin, smiling lips and just the hint of sharp teeth.

Each night when he finally falls asleep, he dreams about Kakashi. 

XiiX

It’s not been a week since Naruto left for his mission and goddamn, this Village is dull without him. Kakashi feels his motivation levels plummet and has to drag himself out of bed and to work and into meetings. His inner alpha is also constantly distressed and distracted. It paces night and day, _ Where the fuck is my mate? _

It doesn’t help that there’s a noticeable productivity vacuum with his two assistants gone. Kakashi is used to relying on Naruto’s unfathomable energy coupled with Shikamaru’s logical mind to get things done. The alpha makes it one day before he reassigns five (yes, five!) shinobi to his office for temporary support. They just barely keep up. 

On the morning of the fourth day Kakashi is listening to one of his temp assistants frantically flip through a purchase order, looking for the details the Hokage just asked about. He’s so bored his eyes might actually roll out of his head but then a shiver races down Kakashi’s spine. 

“Oh no,” he looks up at the door to his office, totally ignoring the flustered shinobi in front of him. There’s not many alpha’s he’s met in his life that get his inner beast feeling defensive. Kakashi is confident and usually more than enough to make the alpha’s around him defer to his authority. There have been a few, though, that get his hackles up. One of those alpha’s is booking it towards them now. In heels. 

“Hokage-sama…?” The runt asks and hesitantly looks over his shoulder at the door. It’s closed. Nothing is happening. 

“You should move,” Kakashi sighs and yanks his clueless subordinate to the side. 

A second later Tsunade kicks the door off its hinges and sends it flying. The thing nearly takes Kakashi’s head off and spins into the windows behind the Hokage’s desk. Privately, the silver-haired alpha remembers how their miscellaneous expenses dropped dramatically after he took over. Tsunade smashed a lot of furniture during her tenure. 

The princess herself looks like she ran all the way here from whatever gambling den she crawled out of. She’s short of breath and clenching both fists. She looks ready to throw down. 

Meanwhile the temp assistant is pressed flat against the wall, clipboard clutched to his chest, as he slides away slowly. “I’m gonna—” he points toward the exit and makes a break for it. 

Kakashi doesn’t blame him. 

“Where is he?” Tsunade snarls and she’s not at all acting like a shinobi or Hokage. She’s here as an alpha, the closest thing Naruto has to a mother, and she’s pissed. 

She must have heard the rumors and is here to defend her surrogate pups honor. If Kakashi were anyone else, he'd probably be pissing himself right now. Tsunade may prefer the life of a wandering gambler, but she is more than capable of putting pretty much anyone through a wall. It's also no secret how protective she is of Naruto. 

Shizune runs into room next, with Tonton hot on her heels. “Milady,” the omega kunoichi also sounds out of breath. “Don’t do anything you might regret!” 

Kakashi has half a mind to ask Tsunade if she’s really the best person to be scolding him about having a relationship with a student. There’s definitely more between her and Shizune than respect. However, he doesn’t want to have to replace his _ entire _ office, so he chooses his words carefully. 

“Naruto is on a mission and won’t be returning for another week,” he answers smoothly even though his alpha is seething. 

Tsunade sneers. Her teeth are on full display and it's immediately clear that she's relieved Naruto isn’t around. This doesn’t bode well for Kakashi. “What kind of operation are you running here, Hatake?! I find out you’ve assigned yourself to fuck Naruto! What the hell is wrong with you?” Beside her Tonton snorts, also sounding judgmental and belligerent. 

And, ok. No. Kakashi is not accepting flak from a literal pig. 

He takes a large breath and tries to calm down. He’s not known for being a hot head and he isn’t about to flip his lid now, even if his alpha is gnashing its teeth. “It was his choice, Tsunade.” Despite his best efforts, his voice still comes out a little hard. 

“Suppressant trea—” She starts off listing medical interventions. 

“We tried it. Sakura ran through every option. It was this or take a mate.” He doesn’t owe her this explanation. He should tell her to go back to the card tables and drinking. Behind his mask his lips are pulled up in a snarl. 

“You didn’t ask me!” She shoots back.

“What would you have done?” Kakashi takes a step forward. Tsunade growls at him, but he keeps going. He really wants to know. Was there a better option? What choice would anyone else make in his place? “Tell me, is there some secret cure we don’t know about? Would you have left it up to one of your eager subordinates? Or would you have volunteered yourself?” 

Tsunade looks murderous at the accusation. “Watch your mouth."

Beside them Shizune carefully slides her arm against the female alpha in an attempt to calm her down. “Tsunade, please.” 

The princess yanks her arm back. “And what did you do, exactly?” She makes a scene out of scenting the air. This room is peppered with the fragrance of Naruto and Kakashi, and the male alpha smells of his partner. It’s obvious that he and Naruto are doing more than managing heat symptoms. “Do you expect me to believe this is a sacrifice? It must be very hard for you, mounting Naruto like he’s some red light omega.” 

Kakashi sees red. Under different circumstances, he would have been able to sense that Tsunade was taking a dig at _ him_, trying to question _ his _honor. Right now, though, all his alpha hears is insult to his mate. 

Kakashi darts forward, standing over the female, and snaps his jaws near her face. The resounding crack of teeth on teeth is loud and menacing even through the mask. “Don’t ever talk about him like that,” he warns in a low but deadly voice. 

He must be out of his mind. 

Surprise washes over Tsunade's face as realization sets in. She doesn’t look frightened, exactly, but maybe a bit contrite. “I didn’t realize,” she speaks softly and shows the side of her neck in apology. Kakashi is still leaning in too close and she doesn’t need to be able to see his mouth to know the alpha’s fangs are bared. “I didn’t mean to insult your mate.” 

Common sense floats back to Kakashi at that moment and he tears himself away, feeling fucking crazy. “Fuck,” he breathes and put his hands on his hips. What the _ hell _was he thinking? 

Tsunade also looks bewildered and Shizune won’t take her eyes off the floor. Finally, the female alpha glares over her shoulder and notices there’s about six curious faces piled around the hole where the door used to be. “And what the hell are you looking at?! Go back to work!” 

They scatter like bugs. Two of them even run into each other in their haste. 

When she glances back at her successor Kakashi still looks pissed. She actually feels sorry about that, now that she knows how badly she misread the situation. She hadn't been in Konoha for more than an hour before she overheard some civilians talk about how the Rokudaime had a new policy for unmated omegas and was knotting _that cute blond one _himself. Obviously, village gossip is as bad as ever, but Tsunade had been too furious to stop and ask questions. “Shizune,” she sighs and the omega yips in surprise. 

“Yes?”

“Could you stand in here for a few hours? I think I owe Kakashi a drink.” 

Before the omega can answer Kakashi snaps, “I don’t drink.” He’s not in the mood to cater to her whims. 

“Fine, _ I _ need a drink, you brat!” The female alpha admits but then drops her shoulders. “I owe you a proper apology…and I don’t want to do it here.” With the door busted, the protective jutsu on the room that seals sound for privacy is gone. 

Truth be told, Kakashi doesn’t want to stay here another minute, either. “Fine,” he agrees and leaves Shizune in charge for the day. Heaven knows the omega basically ran the place before. 

Tsunade takes them to a bar, but seeing as it’s in the middle of the day it’s not very busy. The staff recognize her on sight and happily take them to a booth in the back of the establishment and immediately offer two bottles of sake. 

Kakashi quirks an eyebrow. Somehow she’s a regular and she hasn’t even been in the Leaf for over a year.

“Jiriaya and I came here often,” she explains easily and slumps back in the booth. She’s already pouring her second drink before she finishes the first. “I’m sorry, again, for acting like that. I just thought…”

“That I was abusing my powers to take advantage of a vulnerable young omega?” He’s still simmering, but better at keeping it in check for the moment. He leans on the table, propping his head up against his fist. He’s feigning boredom even though his alpha is fuming and enraged. “I’m sure you’re not the only one.” 

Tsunade gives him an unimpressed look. “I said sorry, alright?” It's obvious that apologizing isn't something the princess is used to doing, and she sucks at it. “I didn’t realize you...that it was serious.”

Kakashi doesn’t bother denying it. Tsuande might be a loose cannon with her temper, but she’s not an idiot. She knows that Kakashi wouldn’t have reacted the way he did if he didn’t consider Naruto _ his. _Between alpha’s it was blindingly clear to them that the silver-alpha has it bad. "Naruto doesn't know," is all he says and thinks about taking a drink anyway. Isn't that what people do when they have romantic problems? He wouldn't know. 

Tsunade frowns, as shrewd as ever. "The Uchiha?" 

The male alpha sighs. “Naruto thinks he’ll return, eventually. When that happens, I’ll step aside.” 

"You'll what?" She demands, looking at the other alpha like he's crazy. 

Kakashi shrugs. “My arrangement with Naruto was never meant to be permanent." His voice is deceptively calm and accepting, almost blithe. "I was just the least awful option in a list of horrible choices.” 

"You're a piece of work, Hatake." The blond alpha huffs, not sounding at all sympathetic to the others pity party. "You ran up on me, snapping your jaws like a lunatic, but you're too chicken shit to tell Naruto you love him?" 

"This is a great apology, by the way." 

She rolls her eyes. "How about a blessing, then? If you love him, don't let him go back to that damn Uchiha. Sasuke is a poison, and I dread the day that little psycho figures out he won't do better than Naruto." She doesn't pull her punches. Tsunade helped keep Sasuke from execution only as a favor to Naruto, but she doesn't want the last Uchiha anywhere near the blond. "Fight for him, for fucks sake." 

"How do you know that's what Naruto wants?" He thinks she's being rash. They both might be alpha's, but their dispositions differ vastly. He could see Tsunade shattering mountains for Shizune, but that's not Kakashi's style. He's always loved people by letting them go. 

"And how do you know he doesn't?" She returns and confidently sits back with her sake, looking expectant. "You might not have noticed, but Naruto has always been the one to chase others. He might appreciate being pursued for once." 

Kakashi's heart does an excited flip at the mention of _ pursuing _the omega but he quickly squashes the impulse. He really doesn't want romantic advice from Tsunade. However, her blessing was a relief. He's not entirely sure what he did to earn it, but he's not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

"I'll think about it," Kakashi sighs, and they both know that's as good as it's going to get. He's not sharing anymore. He stands and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Will you be staying in town long?" 

"Hm," she looks like she plans on staying in _ this booth _for a long while. "Yeah, I'll stick around until Naruto returns. I haven't seen the brat in too long, obviously." She goes on one little vacation and suddenly her surrogate pup is unwittingly courting Hatake Kakashi, of all people. 

"See you around," he turns and waves over his shoulder. "I'll send you a bill for the door and window." 

Tsunade tosses an empty glass at his head. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor clueless Naruto. He's getting there.  
Thoughts on Tsunade's reaction?  
I hope Sai was enjoyable lol 
> 
> Next Chapter: Naruto and company finish their mission to Suna and Naruto gets some solid love advice from an unexpected source. More characters to be added 🙃😉


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a time when Naruto would have leapt across the ocean for the chance at love. He loved others openly and without reservations. It was something he valued above everything else because he went so many years without it, just like Gaara. When did this feeling become something he feared?

XiiX

Once their group cross the border into Wind Country and meet up with the Sand Shinobi, the attention shifts from Naruto to Shikamaru and Temari. This mission was about them, after all, and no one tries to steal their thunder by bringing up Naruto’s romantic issues.

During the first day in Sunagakure their team is given time to rest and recover from their four-day journey. The following days are filled with bureaucratic obligations between the Leaf and Sand, all appointments that only Naruto is expected to attend. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji get to enjoy the sights with Temari, and Sai and Sakura follow as their guards. Naruto is thankful for the work, though, because it mostly keeps his mind off Kakashi and Sasuke. It's only at night when he's alone in his guest room that his mind wanders. 

The third day is entirely devoted to Temari’s ceremony. It’s a complicated affair, something between a wedding and an immigration proceeding. In the past, something like this—the child of a Kazekage marrying outside the village—would only happen for political reasons. In this case, it was for love and everyone was happy for the couple. 

Naruto enjoys the entire affair way too much. Not only does he get to see Gaara and others, but he has a role in the ceremony as a representative from the Leaf. He knows he is there in a professional capacity, but it still makes him proud to be apart of such an important occasion for his friends. He might also be a closet romantic, but he’d sooner eat sand and die than admit that to anyone.

The ceremony takes half the day but ends with Gaara and Kankuro walking Temari across an aisle first to Naruto, who accepts her on behalf of the Leaf, and then to the InoShikaCho pack. Symbolically and literally, Temari is leaving her birth pack and joining Shikamaru’s. All three of the Leaf shinobi greet Temari by hugging her and essentially mingling their scents, and she takes her place beside Shikamaru.

Then everyone whoops and hollers and claps and the party starts.

It seems like all of the Sand has been invited to the gathering, which is likely. Gaara is popular among his people and, surprisingly, very generous. The ceremonial hall is packed with guests and the walls are lined with food and drinks. Music plays, and Ino and Choji bully Temari and Shikamaru into dancing. 

Naruto even gets out on the dance floor with Sakura and enjoys a few drinks, though they're mostly wasted on him. He can't help but keep looking at Ino, though. She's the alpha of her pack now that Asuma has passed away, and the pale haired kunoichi has the unofficial duty of making Temari (another alpha) feel welcome within the pack hierarchy. Luckily, the two aggressive females already like one another and the transition appears to be easy and seamless. Only, Naruto isn't really thinking about Ino or Temari. 

If he ever mated and had a ceremony like this, it would technically be Kakashi's responsibility to either give Naruto away or accept his mate to their pack. The idea makes his stomach drop and he tries to force that thought out of his head. 

He ends up by the drink table with Sai, of all people.

"Hello, Naruto." The other omega smiles glibly, but the corner of his lip still looks a little swollen. 

"Hey," he responds distractedly and refill his drink. He's not entirely sure what he's drinking, a local cactus wine or something. It's dry, but pretty sweet. "Why aren't you out dancing?" He looks over he shoulder and sees Ino laughing with Sakura. Naruto was under the impression Ino and Sai were a thing...but if he's learned anything on this trip it's that he knows fuckall about romance. 

"I'm working on it," Sai says slyly and slides closer so that they're shoulder to shoulder, leaning against the drink table. 

Naruto braces himself, because he can feel Sai warming up to say something ridiculous. 

"You are a very good friend and I appreciate you." 

The blond whips his head to his left where Sai is standing next to him. "Huh?" That's not where he thought the other omega was going. 

Sai takes another sip of his drink. He's not immune to its effects, though, and his pale face is flushed from the alcohol. "I tease you because we are friends, but I just wanted you to know that I've always admired how you care so much for so many people." 

"Uh, thanks…" Naruto squints. "Are you drunk?"

The dark haired omega smiles, but it's one of those rare soft ones that feels more genuine than the rest. "No, I was under the impression that kind words would make you more receptive to my next request." He explained bluntly. Bless him, even when he tries to exercise some social grace it comes out like this. 

"Oh yeah? What do you want?" Naruto can already feel a tension headache coming on. 

Sai nods toward a group of Sand kunoichi standing near by. "Do you see those ladies over there?"

Naruto turns his head and one of the girls waves at him. Even from here he can tell that they're a group of mostly alpha's and his inner omega all but snarls. "What about them?" 

"They're not coming over here because they can't tell which of us is spoken for," he shoots Naruto a meaningful look. "You're being a cockblock." 

Naruto's eyes boggle. "Oh!" His head whips from looking at the group of female alphas back to Sai. The other omega is still smiling, but it looks a little impatient now. "You want me to...uh, yeah… I'll go." 

"Nice chat, Naruto. Don't wait up!" 

The blond rabbits out of there. He doesn't even want to know what Sai's seduction techniques look like. 

XiiX

Naruto leaves the hall and goes to an adjoining balcony, hoping some fresh air will help clear his head. He's only outside for a few moments when he hears the shuffle of footsteps and then a familiar voice call out from above. 

"Naruto," it's Gaara and he's leaning over the railing from the roof. "Are you also hiding from Kankuro?" 

The blond laughs at the redheaded omega, who looks pretty cute hanging over the railing. Naruto had spent a lot of time with Gaara over the past few days, but none of those meetings had been just the two of them as friends. He leaps up, joining Gaara on the roof. "Why are you hiding from Kankuro?" 

"He is very drunk," the young Kazekage explains with an exasperated sigh and Naruto laughs again. Kankuro _was_ on a mission to leave purple lip stains on everyone. His first victim had been Shikamaru. 

"This is a good hiding spot," Naruto grins softly. They both stand against the stone wall around the rooftop to look over the Sand Village. It's a beautiful sight; the sun setting over the amber landscape makes everything look warm like honey. Once the sun dips over the horizon, cool blues will take their place. 

"It's quiet," Gaara agrees and the two enjoy a moment of near silence. In the distance they can hear the muted roar of the party below. They can hear their friends and family laughing and carrying on. It's a happy sound. 

"The ceremony was really nice," the blond comments in a voice far more gentle than he would have been capable of five years ago. He learned to tone it down a little around the redhead. "Was it weird seeing your sister leave your pack?" 

Gaara nods, "it was emotional." Despite the admission, his tone and expression remain placid. The young Kazekage can _discuss_ his feelings relatively well, but rarely expressed himself beyond that. "I'm happy for them." 

"Hmm," Naruto hums in agreement. They're quiet for another few minutes, enjoying the others easy company. Despite their obvious differences, Gaara and Naruto have just as much in common. They're both jinchuriki, both grew up in near isolation, both struggled to form and hold on to important bonds, both are omega's and both are immensely powerful, which can make others uncomfortable. Naruto can't help but wonder if Gaara ever had issues with his heats, because of Shukaku. He looks over at the stoic redhead; maybe they had more in common than he first thought. 

"Temari tells me you will be mated soon," Gaara's voice is as calm as ever. "I did not realize your relationship with the Rokudaime was as such, congratulations." 

Naruto groans into the sky. "Oh, _come on_! You, too? Can't everyone just—" He's about to lay into Gaara. He really didn't expect taunts from him, of all people, but then Naruto sees the honest confusion marred across the others face. 

"Did I misunderstand?" The young Kazekage asks hesitantly. He hadn't been teasing.

The blond deflates. It's very likely Temari and the others made some flippant comments around Gaara, and the context flew right over his head. The other omega was a very literal creature, and sometimes missed things...like sarcasm. "Ah, not exactly. They were just teasing me. I'm not… it's not official or anything," he coughs and turns to the side. He doesn't want to have this conversation _again_. 

Gaara is quiet for a moment, but then looks down. "You don't want to talk about it. I realize… I don't have a good understanding of these things." The petite redhead shifts a little, fidgeting self-consciously. 

And great. Now Naruto feels like a dick. Gaara believes the blond doesn't want to talk about his _not_ relationship because he thinks Gaara is too strange to understand. The Leaf shinobi sighs and presses his palms into the stone wall around the roof. "It's not that. I'm just not sure how I feel about… the whole thing is complicated." 

"I could listen, if you want." Gaara offers and his own bubbling excitement at being included is immediately evident. 

Naruto scowls at the other omega, more disgusted with himself and his own weakness for Gaara than anything. He's got a soft spot for the dense redhead, and _damnit, fine_. "I think I might...have developed feelings for Kakashi." It's the first time he's said it out loud, the first time he admitted it. 

Gaara doesn't react. If Naruto had dropped that bomb on his other friends there would have been squealing and shouts of _FINALLY_ and obnoxious questions but Gaara just stands there and waits. 

"Aren't you going to say something?!" Naruto huffs and throws his arms wide. "I'm freaking out here!" 

"Why are you freaking out?" The other omega asks and tilts his head. His voice isn't eager or pressing or judgemental, just gently curious. 

"Because...because he's just a friend," Naruto is finding Gaara's easy acceptance unnerving. He has nowhere to deflect. "And there's Sasuke and...I've already made things weird enough. Kakashi has put up with so much and now I'm...I'm…" _falling in love with him_. He gasps, realizing his breathing has kicked up and his heart feels like it's about to hammer out of his chest. He grabs the stone wall bordering the roof, bracing himself from falling over. 

God, he's so stupid. No wonder his friends wouldn't get off his case. He loves Kakashi. How did he not see it before? _He's in love with Kakashi_. Fuck. Naruto laughs at himself, edging on hysterical. "Oh, this is so bad." 

Gaara frowns beside the other and the smallest worry line settles between his eyes. "Love is never a bad thing," his voice floats out delicately over the nighttime wind. 

The sound of Gaara's monotonous voice disrupts Naruto's panic. He looks to the other omega, notices the kanji for _love_ carved into his pale skin. He thinks about Gaara's complicated relationship with self-love and love for others. Maybe the Kazekage understands better than the rest of them, after all. "I just...don't want to ruin everything," he admits sadly. 

The redhead nods while looking over the landscape. "I have learned that love should be cherished and shared, not coveted or withheld." He turns to the other, a flash of distress on his face. "Or...have I misunderstood?" 

There was a time when Naruto would have leapt across the ocean for the chance at love. He loved others openly and without reservations. It was something he valued above everything else because he went so many years without it, just like Gaara. When did this feeling become something he feared? "No, I think you got it right." 

Gaara gives his friend a small, private smile and then looks over the landscape again. "You should tell the Rokudaime. If someone loved me...I would want to know. I would cherish that feeling, very much." 

"Yeah," Naruto agrees and looks over the horizon with Gaara. "You're right." The fear and panic are ebbing. In its place he feels... hopeful.

XiiX

Naruto wakes early the next morning. Sunagakure has been a blast, and he had fun, but the blond wants to leave as soon as possible now that their mission is technically over. He hardly slept all night, burning with excitement and longing to see Kakashi again. The ache was a physical weight in his chest, like being homesick. He all but runs out of his guest room, packed bag slung over his shoulder, but stops mid step because… 

Because Sakura _and_ Sai are quietly sliding out of Ino's room. They're wearing the same clothes they had on last night and Sakura is clutching her heels in one hand.

Naruto shoots a small prayer of thanks to the powers that be, because this is some grade A payback. "_Well_, good morning!" 

They both jump and the pink haired beta curses, "crap." 

"Hey, help me out here," Naruto points between them. "Is it still technically a walk of shame if you only have to go two doors down?" Naruto asks while looking across the hall and then back to his friends. "Or is there some sort of distance requirement?" 

Sakura flushes red. "Shut up! You don't even know what you're talking about, idiot!" Meanwhile, Sai looks like the cat who ate the canary. 

"Sakura your shirt is inside out," the blond deadpans. "And Sai's limping."

The black haired omega holds up his hands, palms drawn in what Naruto can only assume is a rough estimate of the length of Ino's dick. "Worth it." 

Naruto can't even bring himself to care. He just rolls his eyes and rushes his friends to get changed and packed. His heart is bursting with excitement, and eagerness to see Kakashi. He misses the alpha so much it's all he can think about. When Sakura asks why he's in such a hurry he tells her, "I'm ready to go home."

XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify, female alpha's have dicks. That means Ino 100% tapped Sai and Sakura's ass. Also, Sai's seduction technique was to make Ino and Sakura jealous by talking to the kunoichi from the Sand. 
> 
> Wasn't Gaara adorable? I love him. He gets hugs. 
> 
> I added a bonus chapter. Make sure you let me know what you think about it 😉


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Sasuke left, his mind was sick and he was unworthy. Naruto didn’t care. Naruto would have let Sasuke hurt him, and that’s one thing Sasuke will never do again.

Alone at the edge of the world, Sasuke stands over a cliff and looks at his marked palm. It’s been tingling nonstop for days and when he focuses on it, he feels longing. He knows it’s Naruto, and the sensation makes his chest feel tight. It’s been two years since the end of the war; two years since he said goodbye to his mate against that tree and Naruto promised to wait for him.

Sasuke has thought of that moment everyday since he’s been away. He remembers how easily Naruto relaxed against him, how the blond submitted and bared his neck. His alpha remembers the way Naruto smelled, the taste of his flushed neck against his open mouth. That memory, unlike many others that are burned into his eyes, he does not regret. 

The sharingan has ensured Sasuke would never forget a single mistake. He remembers with vivid clarity each time he hurt Naruto. He can see his arm tearing into his chest. Sasuke can see devastation cloud blue eyes every time he rejected his mate. He will never forget how Naruto bled, and cried, and nearly lost his life. These memories fill him with shame and grief. These are the moments he regrets, and it’s because of these memories— reminders of what he’s capable of— that he could not claim Naruto’s offered neck two years ago.

The day Sasuke left his mind was sick and he was unworthy. Naruto didn’t care. Naruto would have let Sasuke hurt him, and that’s one thing Sasuke will never do again.

A year ago, when Naruto wrote to him, Sasuke contemplated returning. His inner alpha twisted and snarled at the idea of anyone touching his mate. It made him blindingly furious and his sharingan activated over the hand-written letter. He could see how Naruto’s penmanship was tight and precise, how the blond had clearly tried to keep his usually messy scrawl neat. He could see two, misshapen circular wrinkles where his mate cried over the page.

His alpha howled and jerked inside his chest, yanking like a dog on a leash. He was full of desire and impulse and rage. His fangs swelled. His mind raced. He would set his teeth in so _deep_ everyone would know, and he would _kill_ anyone who dared touch his mate. Insanity poisoned him immediately. He was so quick to succumb to old habits. He wanted to return, go to his mate and take what was his—_and Naruto would let him_.

Sasuke had shuddered and pressed his hand against his sharingan, falling to his knees. This eye and its power are a curse, but he had worked too hard for control to lose it now. Through the haze of fury and pain, Sasuke brought himself down. He clutched the letter, crushing it against his marked palm and reeled in his emotions. Sasuke was still not fit to return, still not worthy of the love Naruto had for him.

He wrote his response, giving his blessings even as it rotted his heart. If Naruto needed an alpha now, and he was not worthy—his mate would take another. In the end, it was an easy choice. As much as it pained him, he couldn’t be there and he didn’t want Naruto to suffer. He just hoped that whoever his mate went to was kind and good. If not, no amount of self-control would keep that poor soul from Sasuke’s wrath. 

He sent the scroll and resigned himself to only feel his mate through their marked hands. Their connection spanned great distances, but so far apart Sasuke could only sense impressions of intense emotions. Mostly, their link worked more like a compass. He always knew which way was home, where on the horizon he would have to travel to find his mate. He went to sleep each night and woke each morning facing that direction, imagined that he could see Naruto in the sun and moon.

There was one sensation that came through loud and clear, however. Each cycle for months after he sent his written response, Sasuke could feel Naruto’s distress and longing. It was his heats. Their whole lives the blond had been on suppressants; neither of them had felt this deep, ringing desire to be together. Even with a great distance between them, Sasuke could feel it each month. It broke his heart, but it gave him a reason to continue whittling the sickness from his mind and impulses. He had something worth fighting for, only this time he had to fight himself and not place rage and blame on anyone else.

Then, when the alpha finally felt that he was ready to return—that longing pang from his mate went away. In its place, he felt happiness. Naruto had found something or someone that soothed his soul in a way Sasuke was never able. It’s a testament to the work Sasuke had done on himself that this revelation didn’t send a spike of fury or jealousy through his brain. Rather, he was relieved. The sensation radiating from his mate is peaceful and happy and so, Sasuke did not return.

It was ironic. The moment he is well enough to be truly selfless and maybe worthy of his mate, Sasuke missed his chance. Naruto moved on.

The Uchiha planned to live the remainder of his life like this, alone and far from Konoha. Not only could he not bare to be anywhere near that godforsaken village, but he couldn’t risk seeing the blond now. He didn’t quite trust himself not to complicate things. As long as Naruto was happy, he would stay away and be happy for him.

Tonight, though, his marked palm burns. Naruto is vibrating with yearning and desire and a heavy heart. He is calling out with wanting, and this feeling has been rising and more desperate for the past few days. It keeps Sasuke awake. He can hardly think of anything else. It reminds him of the first year and a half he was away from the village. Naruto thought of him often, and this thrumming, hot, desire was so strong between them. It’s the same feeling now, and Sasuke reaches out with his own heart.

He looks at his palm. He’s coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening, y'all. 
> 
> The next fic in the series will be titled "Coming Home" 
> 
> I'd love to know what you think of Sasuke's reappearance. The conversations on this fic make my day! Love you guys ❤


End file.
